Interrogation
"This is good enough isn't it," Karui, a kunoichi from Kumogakure asked Naruto as she held him against a shed. Naruto, the blonde nine tailed Jinchuriki of Konoha nodded. "Omoi, make sure that no one finds us." "Right," the cloud shinobi replied before jumping off. "So, are you going to tell me about Sasuke or not?" Naruto lowered his eyes, thinking about his old Uchiha comrade. "Tell me everything, everything you know about him." Naruto was silent, with images of Sasuke flashing through his head. "What's the matter! Are you going to tell me!" "I can't do it…I can't betray him…" This wasn't the response that Karui wanted to hear. Karui pressed her forearm against Naruto's throat, cutting the air off to his lungs. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! YOU BASTARD…HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT NOW?" Naruto remembered images of team seven, and of the rookie nine. "What's going on! Say something!" "I-I know it's selfish…but I can't sell him out. I understand you wanting revenge! But if you let hatred have control and you go on to kill Sasuke, my friends might not let that go and go after you! They'll call their own revenge and it'll just keep going! People we're supposed to protect will end up killing each other!" "Your friend Sasuke is the one who started all of this! What am I supposed to do with all my anger!" Naruto's eyes lowered again. "Hit me…as much as you want…that's all I can do…" Karui glared at Naruto then lowered him to the ground. "Hitting you won't get the information I want kid!" "Well I already told you I'm not selling Sasuke out!" Karui smirked and pushed Naruto's back against the shed. "I'm a kunoichi, I've been trained to extract information through very, 'special' means." Naruto gulped in fear. "Wh-what does that mean?" Karui grabbed Naruto's wrists, and pulled them behind his back. Quickly, the kunoichi tied Naruto's hands together. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" "Working towards getting information," Karui replied. A devilish grin formed across Karui's face as she pulled her dress down and removed her top. All the kunoichi was left in was her bra and panties, but she decided to leave those on. Karui got on her knees in front of the blonde haired boy. A blush spread across Naruto's face. "Wh-what the hell are you doing…?" "Kumo kunoichi are trained in sexual arts to get information from those who refuse to open their mouths. Although this is my first time actually trying it, I'm sure it won't be too long before you start spilling your guts." Karui unzipped Naruto's pants and pulled them down to his ankles, leaving him in his boxers. The heat was rushing to the Jinchuriki's face. "God kid, you wear froggy boxers?" "Sh-shut up," Naruto replied. "I'm not going to sell Sasuke out!" "You say that now," Karui replied with a seductive smile as she rubbed Naruto's member through the thin fabric of his boxers. Naruto closed his eyes and moved his head up, fighting back the moan that was forcing its way to escape. Karui rubbed softer and slower until Naruto finally became fully erect. "My, what a tent." The kunoichi pulled Naruto's boxers down to his ankles. Her eyes widened at Naruto's giant rod. "My, what a cock…" Without any reaction from Naruto, Karui decided to continue. Slowly, she stroked him, causing Naruto to throb in her hand. The Jinchuriki bit his lip, trying to fight the pleasure that he felt below the belt. Karui smirked, finding it amusing at the boy's efforts and finding amusement in the fact that she was teasing him. The Kumo kunoichi started stroking faster and decided to lick the head of his member. A small moan escaped Naruto's lips, as he was unable to fight the pleasure any longer. Karui was shocked at herself as she kept licking his head over and over, unable to stop. It tasted too good for her to stop. For some reason, Karui lost control of herself as she slowly inhaled Naruto's cock in her mouth. A louder moan escaped Naruto's mouth, as his cock throbbed harder in the pleasure. Karui moaned into the boy's cock and then began motioning her head back and forth. Naruto's moans grew louder as Karui increased her speed. Soon, the kunoichi grabbed Naruto's waist and began slamming her face into Naruto's crotch. "O-oh god," Naruto moaned. "S-stop! I-I'm gonna!" Karui didn't listen, and continued to suck on Naruto's member. A shock came to the kunoichi as she felt the boy's member shoot his seed inside her mouth. The surprise caused Karui to involuntarily jerk her head back, taking her mouth off of Naruto's cock, allowing it to shoot semen all over her face. Karui grabbed Naruto's member firmly and aimed it at her mouth, catching the remaining seed with her mouth. The kunoichi swallowed Naruto's semen and cleaned her face off. "Man, you taste really good. Now, ready to spill your guts about Sasuke?" Naruto panted with sweat running down his face as he looked at Karui. "No…I told you I won't sell him out." Karui sighed then stood up and pressed her forearm against Naruto's throat again. "What will it take for you to give in," she asked in an annoyed tone. "I-I won't give in! I don't care what you do to me I won't tell you about Sasuke!" "What if I let you do something to me?" Naruto's face was dumbstruck and red. "I'll let you do me, and in return you'll tell me about Sasuke." "N-n-n-no! I-I-I won't!" Karui became aggravated. The truth was: she wanted Naruto inside of her regardless if it concerned Sasuke. She was too aroused by taking him in his mouth to stop now. "Well judging from how much you stammered, I think you want to do me. Don't you?" Naruto turned his head away, not daring to stare her in the eye. "You do, so I'll make a compromise: you do me either way, BUT!" Naruto moved his eyes back to Karui. "You have two choices: either you don't ejaculate or you ejaculate inside of me. It's your choice, but if you do inside of me you tell me about Sasuke. That'll test your stubborn willpower won't it? Sounds like a fair compromise right?" Naruto's face was red at the thought of the idea. However, his little friend below was begging for it. "Y-yeah I guess so…" "So it's a deal right…uh…what was your name?" "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." "I'm Karui." The kunoichi untied the boy's ropes. Karui then took her bra and panties off and leaned her back against the shed. "Now then, come on." Naruto gulped then approached the kunoichi and gently placed his nervously cold hands on her waist. Karui shivered at his touch, which made her all the more excited. Naruto lined up his member with Karui's sex and gently entered her. Karui moaned loudly, instantly feeling a wave of pleasure just from Naruto entering her. The Jinchuriki also moaned as Karui's vagina instantly tightened around him. "Go, fuck me Naruto!" The Jinchuriki started swaying his hips back and forth slowly, his member rubbing against the inner walls of Karui's insides. Karui wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto, embracing him and the pleasure that he brought to her. "More, faster, please!" Naruto grunted then began moving his hips faster and faster, steadily increasing his speed. Pleasure soon washed over the two, fighting against their orgasms to last longer and to drown in the pleasure. Soon, Naruto began moving as fast as possible, full on thrusting and pounding into Karui's vagina. The kunoichi screamed and threw her head back in pleasure. Karui locked lips with Naruto, screaming into his mouth to muffle herself so Omoi wouldn't hear and investigate. The two screamed and moaned into the other's mouth. Naruto continued to pound into Karui's vagina and he fought against the orgasm that was building up inside of him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he should give in or if he should pull out. "K-Karui, I-I'm going to…" "Do it, cum inside of me! Fill me up with your thick cum goddamn it!" Naruto moaned one last time and with one final thrust, shot his seed deep inside of Karui. The kunoichi threw her head back as she reached her own orgasm, shaking violently as she did. Both shook violently as Naruto continued shooting his seed inside of Karui. "Oh yes, yes! It feels like my womb is completely full Naruto!" As the last few shots of semen unloaded, Naruto began panting heavily, his body drenched with sweat. His knees shook as he slowly lowered Karui to her feet. The kunoichi's knees were weak as she fell against the shed to help prop herself up. Naruto looked at the ground. "I guess I gotta tell you about Sasuke now don't I…?" Karui half-smiled and lightly punched Naruto's arm. "Hey, I told you to release inside of me. I guess I won't bust your balls for that information." Naruto smirked and looked at Karui. "So…would you be up for doing this again sometime?" Karui put on her bra and panties, pulling her skirt on afterwards. She grinned at the blonde as she grabbed her shirt. "Yeah probably. But I gotta find my teammates. I'm pretty sure that we should be leaving soon. If I'm ever in Konoha," Karui began pulling her shirt down on her body. "I'll be sure to look you up Naruto." "Awesome, and if I'm ever in Kumogakure I'll be sure to look you up." Karui smiled, tilting her head a bit. "You forgot to pull up your pants." Naruto blushed then pulled his pants back up to his waist. "See ya," Karui said with a wink before leaving. Naruto put his hands in his pockets then strolled off with a big goofy grin plastered on his face. ______________________________________________________________________________________ THE END